Dark Skies
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: When a young orphan rescues a Pokemon in need, she becomes his everything. Her disgust towards people drives her closer to him than any human should be to a Pokemon. RATED M FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT. There will definitely be more Pokeporn involved than my last work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally got another idea while playing Ultra Moon. I definitely don't feel the romance with it as I did in my previous work, so please be advised this isn't for you if you're not into the porn. It starts out slow before the rush. Final warning that this is rated M for explicit content (even though the first two chapters won't have any). Please do not read if Pokephilia/porn makes you uncomfortable. Enjoy :)**

Dark amethyst eyes peered out from beneath a black hood. Fingers drew it down a little farther in some vain attempt at protection from the rain. The baggy black hoodie, baggy jeans, combat boots, and dirt covered skin kept the 16-year-old orphan's identity secret from the rest of the world. Anica wouldn't have it any other way. She hated attention and eyes on her, especially from men. She was alone in the world, getting by with pickpocketing and shoplifting. Dressed like this, no one paid attention to her anyway, so she managed to get away with it.

The rain and her thoughts almost kept Anica from noticing the group of kids laughing and heckling. Curious, she turned down the alley and got closer to them to try and see what was going on. The kids had cornered a small, shivering Zorua. One of them threw a rock at the foxlike Pokémon. The kid brought his hand back to throw another but Anica gripped his wrist tightly.

"STOP IT!" Anica shouted. The smaller child cried out in surprise. She released his wrist so he could run off with his friends. Anica knelt down to the ground, gently gathering the dark-type Pokémon in her arms. She gently ran her fingers through his dark fur, checking for any serious injuries. There was a wound on his side, still bleeding.

"I've got you," she whispered gently, standing up and sprinting the few blocks over to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy had caught her shoplifting from the internal cafe there one time. Instead of turning her in, she took pity on the girl and bought her some lunch. Joy looked at the drenched, hooded orphan as she approached the counter with the bleeding Zorua in her arms. Anica wasn't sure what the woman would think but she couldn't let the Zorua suffer.

"Help him?" Anica asked softly.

"Give him to me," Joy said softly. Anica passed the Zorua into the nurse's arms. Joy had Anica use a Pokéball to 'capture' the injured Pokémon. Anica handed the Pokéball to Joy, then the nurse placed it in the healing machine and turned it on. After a few moments, Joy returned the Pokéball to Anica.

"Your Pokémon is fully healed," Joy said with a soft smile. "Congratulations on finding your first Pokémon."

"Th-thank you," Anica said softly, staring down at the Pokéball in her hand. The orphan sighed softly and turned around.

"Wait," Joy said softly. Anica turned back to her.

"Do you have a place to sleep that's out of the rain?" Joy seemed genuinely concerned.

"Um, I haven't found one yet…" Anica tucked the Pokéball into her pocket for safe keeping.

"My shift is done. My cousin is going to be taking over for the night shift. Please come home with me. You can have a hot shower, a hot meal, and a bed to sleep in."

"What do you want in return?" Anica looked at Joy a little suspiciously.

"All I would want is maybe to teach you something about healing Pokémon. You are a good person if you were willing to save a helpless Pokémon in the dark and the rain. I'll even agree to let you live with me if you promise to let me help you get a job so you can get up on your own two feet."

"I agree but no weird stuff, okay?" Anica looked down at her feet.

"No weird stuff, I promise!" Joy smiled and led the orphan girl home with her. She showed her to the spare bedroom, which had a full-sized bed, a dresser, and an attached bathroom.

"Just get settled in," Joy said. "Take a shower. There are some clean clothes in the dresser that you could borrow until we can get you your own clothes. Then, come on down and I'll have something ready for you to eat." The nurse smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Anica fished the Pokéball out of her pocket, releasing the Zorua onto the end of the bed. The Pokémon looked around, sniffed the bed, then looked at his new owner. Anica smiled, reaching over and gently scratching behind his ears.

"Hey, Zorro," she said softly. "Make yourself nice and comfortable. I'm going to take a shower." Anica went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Zorro tilted his head, then comfortably curled up in a ball with his tail tucked over his nose as he closed his eyes. He only opened his eyes again as he heard the bathroom door open. He stood at attention, growling softly.

"Am I that unrecognizable?" Anica giggled softly, letting him sniff her fingers before scratching his ears again. She held a towel around her perfect hourglass shaped body. She was easily 5'4 and her midnight black hair reached her hips. The dirt had been washed away to reveal her beautiful pale skin which resembled the color of milk. Her facial features were soft and delicate. Zorro barked softly. Anica giggled again. She fished out a black t-shirt and a pair of gray cotton shorts from the dresser and put them on. She gathered her hair up and tied it in a messy bun. She gently scooped Zorro up in her arms, carrying him downstairs with her.

"Wow," Joy said softly. "You look so different without all those baggy clothes…"

"I usually like it that way…" Anica said quietly, sitting down to eat the sweet malasada the nurse had made. Zorro placed his front paws on her lap, looking up at her and whining softly. She smiled lightly, breaking off a piece and giving it to him. He ate it greedily before climbing up into her lap completely. Anica laughed lightly, sharing her malasada with her sweet new friend.

After she ate, Anica thanked Joy and lifted her companion into her arms. She carried him upstairs with her. She closed the bedroom door and set him down on the end of the bed. Anica crawled into bed herself, getting comfortable and closing her eyes. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt a pillow under her head or a blanket that wasn't full of holes to cover her. She sighed contentedly.

After a few minutes, she felt the bed shifting beside her and a slight ticklish sensation on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Zorro sniffing her forehead interestedly. Anica giggled softly, lifting the covers up in front of her. Zorro poked his head under the covers and sniffed lightly before stepping in all the way. He curled up in a ball against Anica's stomach and closed his eyes. Anica smiled lightly as she set the blankets back down and closed her eyes. The warmth of her companion helped lull her to sleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is guaranteed to be the last slow chapter. The romance build took some time, but I found it.**

As promised, Joy taught Anica some things about healing Pokémon over the months. Anica learned all kinds of things about medicinal herbs and the healing machines at the Pokémon Centers. She also took it upon herself to start training Zorro. She started out small, battling him against lower level wild Pokémon before introducing him to battling other trainers' Pokémon. Anica had even turned it into a routine. She trained Zorro during the day, followed by giving him a nice massage to relax his tired muscles, then he tagged along with her to her evening shift at the café, and they slept together snuggled under the blankets at night.

Months passed, and Anica finally had a small house of her own. It was a simple, one floor house with a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. But that was all she needed. The girl sat on her bed with Zorro in her lap after a particularly hard bout of training. She kneaded her fingers along the muscles of the Pokémon's neck as he purred beneath her. She ran her fingers under his jawline, massaging gently before moving over his shoulders and back. The dark type stretched himself out across her lap as much as he could, melting under her touch. She giggled softly, taking advantage to gently rub his rear haunches and all four of his legs, down to his toe pads.

"How's that?" Anica asked Zorro, who barked softly in appreciation. He reluctantly left her lap, stretching himself forward and backward before sitting and looking at her with his head tilted.

"I know I have work," she said with a small smile. "Though I would much rather stay in bed with you all day." She affectionately poked Zorro's nose. The foxlike Pokémon gently licked her fingertip in return, barking softly at her. Anica giggled softly.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "Bossy!" Anica slipped off the bed and into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she braided her hair back in a long fishtail braid. She pulled on the light blue t-shirt and khaki shorts she was required to wear for work. She slipped on a pair of white sneakers.

"Okay, Zorro," Anica said. "I'm ready. Are you?" Zorro hopped down from the bed, barking lightly and circling her ankles. She giggled softly again.

"Okay, let's go." Anica grabbed her purse and walked to the Pokémon Center with Zorro beside her. She slipped behind the café counter, placing her bag under the register. She already had a small blue bed she kept on the bottom shelf that Zorro could curl up on while she worked.

"Hey," a voice said, catching Anica's attention and causing her to turn and find the voice. The voice belonged to a middle-aged looking man with black hair and a goatee. He was a little overweight. He wore a black t-shirt with denim shorts and dark blue flip flops.

"Alola," Anica said politely. "Welcome to the café. The time is now 6:05PM. What can I get started for you today?"

"I was wondering if you were on the menu," he said, flashing a grin. It took all of her energy not to roll her eyes. His voice almost sounded as sleazy as he looked. She forced a sweet, light laugh.

"On the menu today is Lemonade, Pinap Juice, and Komala Coffee," she politely informed him.

"I'll take a Komala Coffee," he said, displaying a minor amount of annoyance at having his advances ignored. Anica turned around to start making the drink, brushing her foot against Zorro as she did to catch his attention. Zorro wandered around to the front of the counter and began to sniff at the man's shoe.

"Hey!" the guy grunted, trying to push Zorro away with the foot the Pokémon was sniffing. "Who does this belong to? Get it under control!"

"Zorro," Anica said gently, following with a soft whistle as she served the man his coffee. "Come now, please." Zorro growled softly before returning to sit next to Anica's feet.

"Don't mind him, he has a curious nature," Anica said sweetly. "Enjoy your Komala Coffee. And here, have some Pokébeans on the house." She handed the man a handful of the plain beans and turned to clean up the counter. She heard the man grumbling, but he left after his coffee. Anica cleaned the cup and put it away before kneeling down and scratching behind Zorro's ears.

"That's my good boy," she praised him. "My sweet protector. What would I do without you?" She gave him a special Pokébean as a reward." He trilled and bounced around a little. She giggled softly and kissed his nose before standing. The rest of her shift went by without any events. She cleaned up the café and walked out of the center shortly after midnight, once her relief came.

"Hey," the familiar voice caught Anica's attention once she stepped out of the center. It was the same guy who had come to the café shortly after her shift started. She wondered if he had legitimately stood outside the center the entire time waiting for her to come out.

"Alola," Anica said, lacking some of the politeness she had to put on behind the counter. "If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired and I'm going home."

"Come on, I was hoping I could take you out on a date," the man said with a creepy grin.

"I'll pass," Anica huffed softly. "Take a hint."

"Don't be so fucking rude!" The man gripped Anica's arm hard, causing her to cry out softly.

"What the fuck?! Let go!" Anica attempted to pull her arm loose from his grip. Zorro, having been growling and on edge the entire time, now leapt forward and sank his teeth into the man's lower leg. The man cried out, then growled and kicked Zorro away from him. Zorro landed on his side a few feet away.

"NO!" Anica cried out. "ZORRO!" Anica lifted her leg, slamming her foot down on top of the man's, getting free and running to Zorro, helping the Pokémon to his feet. Zorro looked past Anica, snarling at the man still. A soft, white light enveloped Zorro. Anica stood on her feet and backed away slightly in surprise. After a few moments, the light dissipated to reveal the Zorua had evolved into a Zoroark.

"Zorro?" Anica asked, still surprised by the sudden change. Zorro straightened, standing on two legs and reaching just about the same height as the teenager. He stretched out his red clawed hands, his broad shoulders squared. He roared at the man who threatened his trainer. The man took a few steps back before running away. At least he knew better than to try and pick a fight who couldn't win.

"My hero!" Anica squealed softly, wrapping her arms around the Pokemon's chest and hugging him. "Did you evolve just to protect me? What would I do without you?" Zorro cooed softly, gently nuzzling his nose into her hair. The truth was, he wouldn't be anywhere without her. Everything he did was for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, The Really Real Bob. I've only posted two chapters before this one, but it means something to me that you reviewed both chapters. You are so sweet. On that note, here's where we pick up the pace.**

Anica's heart was still racing as she and Zorro made it through the front door of their home. Anica eagerly ran her fingers through the dark fur on his chest, feeling the new differences in his muscles and shivering lightly. Zorro's eyes held hers, line of sight not breaking. He could smell her arousal from the display he had shown her. He purred softly, fur bristling slightly as he held her hips with his claws.

"I really owe you a proper thank you, don't I?" Anica purred as she looked down at his response to her attention. His cock was already protruding more than halfway from its sheath. She gently backed him up against the back of the couch, pulling off her shirt and kneeling down on the floor to appreciate his erection. It was slick and red, thick and almost triangular at the tip. She wrapped her hand around the shaft, gently pumping before gently dragging her tongue over the head and tip.

Zorro made a soft noise of appreciation, steadying himself by gripping the back of the couch as he pushed his hips closer to her. She wrapped her lips around his cock, eagerly swallowing him down her throat as she moved her face down closer to his hips. She bobbed her head, spurred on by the noises of pleasure he made. He yelped when she stopped.

"Easy does it," Anica purred softly, standing as she removed her shorts and panties. "You're going to get it all tonight." She ran her hands along his jawline and down his neck as she ran her tongue against his lips. Zorro barely needed the encouragement, wrapping his arms around her waist and driving his tongue into her mouth to taste her, moaning as she gently suckled on his tongue in appreciation. She broke away, turning herself enough that he let go of her to see what she would do next.

Zorro watched as Anica bent forward over the back of the couch, spreading her legs and putting her womanhood on display for him. He barked in excitement, bending low and pushing his muzzle up against it, inhaling the scent of her arousal. The arousal that only he gave her. He eagerly slid his whole tongue inside of her, tasting it for himself. Anica moaned loudly, legs trembling slightly as his tongue worked her insides and lit up every nerve cluster. Before she knew it, she was buckling under the waves of her first orgasm. Zorro drank her fluids readily, shivering in excitement.

He stood tall, holding Anica's hips in his claws carefully as he readied himself to enter her. He took her in one thrust, all the way to hilt, both moaning almost in tandem. Anica moaned slightly louder as the walls of her pussy contracted around Zorro's cock hungrily, and she felt the swell of the knot at the base of his cock now locking him inside of her. Zorro leaned forward, grip leaving her hips and switching to her breasts. He knew he wasn't her first, but he was damned sure he was going to be her last. He held her possessively, growling softly as he bucked his hips against her aggressively. Anica moaned loudly, breathing heavily like a bitch in heat.

Every thrust, she could feel the tip of his cock up against her cervix, penetrating the ring of muscle. Anica came again, leaning her weight on the couch as she felt her legs give out again. Zorro grunted excitedly, bucking harder. A third orgasm from her brought a howl from him as he filled her womb with his seed. They both used the couch to hold their weight as they tried to catch their breaths. Once the knot receded, Zorro was able to withdraw from Anica's insides. Anica almost whimpered softly at the loss.

Zorro seemed rather pleased with himself, having now been able to claim her as his. He pulled Anica to him, running his tongue along her collarbone and neck as she moaned softly, kneading his shoulder and chest muscles with her fingers as she gently kissed the top of his nose. Zorro purred in response. Anica smiled gently. She walked back to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, before heading into the bedroom. She laid in bed, pulling the blankets up to her chest. Zorro laid in bed beside her. Now too big to be able to curl up against her stomach like in his previous form, Anica found herself winding her arm around his waist and nestling her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. A long day brought quick sleep.

Anica found herself being impatiently nuzzled awake. She giggled softly, wrapping her arms around Zorro's neck and gently kissing along his jawline. He purred and moved his knees between hers, pulling her legs anxiously. She whimpered softly with desire, hooking her legs around his hips without needing any further prodding. He claimed her mouth with his tongue as he slid into her once more, bottoming out and knotting her with fluid movement.

Anica, a little hazy both from just being woken and her arousal, gripped Zorro's arms tightly and moaned loudly. Zorro huffed, bucking against her eagerly until he brought her to orgasm. She cried out softly, arching into him as her body trembled with wave after wave of pure ecstasy. Once she settled again, Zorro's thrusts became more aggressive as he fucked her cervix like the night before. Anica achieved one more orgasm before Zorro howled and once again poured his seed directly into her uterus.

Anica felt like she was melting into the bed. Zorro had to wait for his knot to recede before he could pull out and collapse beside her to rest as well. The girl reached over lazily, drawing the Pokémon's mouth to hers and suckling gently on his tongue like before. Zorro purred, holding his claimed mate close and enjoying the exchange of affection. Anica checked the time.

"Does that count as your training now?" she teased the Pokémon beside her. Zorro stared up at her mischievously. Anica bit her lip lightly, whining softly.

"Don't do that, that's not fair," she huffed softly. She got out of bed, forcing herself to take another shower. She had overslept and that morning mating session had meant there really wouldn't be time to go out and train. Her fingers slipped over her sex as she thought about him inside of her.

"You can't skip work," she whispered. "You can't skip work. You can't skip work." Anica got out of the shower, shutting off the water and toweling off. She came back out into the bedroom, getting on her work clothes and shoes. She stopped when she noticed Zorro seemed to be grinning at her. She whined softly and went out to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Zorro followed her, helping himself to a few Pokébeans. He accompanied her to work, standing beside her behind the counter. He was too big for the little bed now, so he would have to remain standing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: On the verge of having an idea for my next fic after this one. Planning to switch it up and do a male trainer with a female Pokémon. Only thing is, I'm not sure which Pokémon to pick for it. Votes in the review section would be appreciated!**

Anica made sure everything was stocked and ready. There was no signs of the creepy man from the night before. Things were nice and quiet. Zorro moved up against her side, sneaking his tongue around the edge of her ear. Anica's cheeks flared red as she quickly pushed him away.

"Bad," she whispered softly. "People aren't okay with that. You can wait until we get home." Zorro grinned, because her scent told him a different story. She was still worked up from earlier and easy to tease. He moved his paw around her backside and between her legs. He pulled the crotch of her shorts and panties aside, sliding two claws carefully inside her. Anica had to bite her lip and stiffen her back to keep herself composed. Her head and heart pounded, wanting to throw him on the counter and mount him right there.

"Anica, are you okay?" the girl heard Joy ask her from the healing counter.

"Fine, thanks," Anica said, keeping her answer brief. She was keeping a straight face, but her hips were starting to automatically rock with Zorro's teasing administrations. She had to keep herself from whimpering when he stopped. He moved away from her, out of sight from anyone else, and made sure she watched as he slowly licked her fluids off his claws.

Anica couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine. She quickly looked down at the counter, pretending to clean it. Zorro moved past her, teasingly tracing his claw along the underside of her shorts. Anica's panties were already soaked and there was nothing she could do about it. She glared at Zorro, who simply favored her with another mischievous grin. Anica's night shift was full of teasing glances and touches, with very few customers in between. She practically ran out of the Pokémon center once the café owner took over for her.

"No," she said simply as Zorro tried to grab her around the waist and she danced out of the way. "You were a bad boy tonight. I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to punish you when we get home." She grinned. Zorro tilted his head, wondering how the roles seemed to reverse between them. He could smell how ready she was. He tried to grab her again, only to have her smack his paws and deny him again. Zorro growled softly in frustration. Once they were inside the house, Zorro desperately drove Anica back up against the wall, running his tongue up her neck and cheek.

"No," she said simply, gently pushing him away. Now, he was starting to get upset. Not angry, just sad and confused. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. This hadn't been the type of punishment he expected. He watched her dig through her bag. He saw his Pokéball within reach of her fingers. He whined softly, gently nuzzling her and licking her cheek affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a desperate hug. Anica looked back at him, slightly confused, then down at the Pokéball in her bag.

"Oh, Zorro, I would never be so cruel," she soothed, gently stroking the fur on his face and giving his nose a gentle peck. "This is what I was getting." She produced a length of rope and he backed up a little, tilting his head. She walked around behind him, pulling his arms back and tying them in place.

"I'm going to get you back for the café tonight," she giggled, grinning almost as mischievously as her Pokémon. He made a soft noise and his ears twitched, but he was easily distracted by her gently massaging his sheath. He huffed softly, closing his eyes as his cock began to harden and emerge. He groaned as she teased the tip with her tongue. She stopped and he whined, opening his eyes to look at her. She only grinned again. The rope kept him from being able to touch her, leaving him completely at her mercy.

"You're going to find a way to beg me for it," Anica purred softly, tracing a finger along his jawline before gently pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, walking towards the bedroom as she began to slowly remove her shirt. Zorro barked softly and followed. She had rid herself of each article of clothing by the time they reached the bedroom. Still limited, Zorro gently nuzzled the girl.

"See, you're being so affectionate now," she said softly. "Not like how mean you were to me while I was at work." Anica gently pushed him onto the bed on his back, so his tied arms were trapped beneath him. He shifted as much as he could, but he knew his arms were in danger of falling asleep. He needed to try to win her over without movement or words now. But his head was getting so hazy with the way she used her fingers and tongue on everywhere except his cock. His erection was now so hard, it ached. She didn't seem to be pleased yet, though.

Anica realized leaving Zorro's arms tied behind his back wasn't a great plan. She untied him long enough to bind his wrists together above his head and tie them to the headboard instead. Zorro whimpered and panted, desperately trying to kiss her and nuzzle her. His arms were spared, but his erection was starting to hurt now. And Anica only teasingly straddled his lower stomach, gazing down at him.

Zorro realized his mistake. He had been so callous in teasing her when he knew she couldn't do anything about it. Now he was realizing how she must have felt. He pleaded silently with his eyes as he began to cry softly from the pain of his erection. Anica rewarded him with soft, soothing kisses as she began to slide her hips down. He panted as he felt her line herself up and slide down on his erection with a soft moan. She slid herself all the way down, stopping just before his knot.

Zorro moaned as Anica rolled her hips and the pleasure seemed ten times greater after the sexual torture. He automatically tried to hold onto her before realizing his arms were still tied to the headboard. He was still completely under her control. Anica began to roll her hips faster and harder, and he could recognize the hitch in her breath before she shuddered with the orgasm that she brought herself to on his cock. He huffed softly, trying to arch his hips up toward her. She continued to ride him, bringing herself to orgasm a second time before finally releasing his arms from the rope.

Zorro didn't hesitate in grabbing his mate's hips and driving her pace as she rode him. Anica placed her hands on his chest, fingers splayed, to help her keep her balance. She was moaning his name as she rolled her hips and allowed him to control the pace. He drove her hips down hard, knotting her and rutting up into her cervix. As she came, so did he, completely filling her again. As the waves of their combined orgasms passed, Anica collapsed onto Zorro's chest. Once his knot receded, his softening member slid out of her.

Zorro kept his arms wound tightly around his girl, shaking slightly. Anica soothingly rubbed his neck and kissed him gently, more than content to stay there within his embrace. He returned her kisses. When he wouldn't let go, she began to worry a little.

"Okay, Zorro," she soothed softly. "I know, baby… You can let go, so I can just go shower, and then I'll come right back. Okay?" She gave him another gentle kiss. He nuzzled her gently and released his grip on her. He sat up as she left the room to go take a shower. She came back, not bothering to do anything other than come straight back to him as promised. He hugged her close again.

"Still love me?" she whispered. He chirped softly, nuzzling her again sweetly. She smiled gently, sharing one more kiss before laying down, snuggled up to her Pokémon lover and falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again to The Really Real Bob. I'm loving your reviews; they make me so happy. This fanfiction is going to be a little bit shorter, but I'm already starting to work on my next piece so you can keep your eye out after the end of this one, titled "Like Fire and Ice". Enjoy. :)**

"It's my day off…" Anica groaned softly as she was roused by the familiar nudging of the Pokémon beside her. Zorro huffed softly, rolling her onto her stomach. He needed her again, his morning erection already aching. He laid down behind her, slipping his tongue inside of her and wriggling it against that gorgeous cluster of nerves that he knew drove her wild. Anica's eyes snapped open, moaning loudly as her partner teased her g-spot. She hardly needed any time before her hips bucked uncontrollably and she came all over his tongue. Zorro sweetly lapped up the excess juices she produced before moving up on top of her.

Anica whimpered and groaned softly as she felt him penetrate her pussy from behind. He slid in, stopping right at his knot, before pulling back and sliding back in. She moaned uncontrollably as he teased her with his length. He purposefully teased her with long, slow strokes. She whined when he pulled out.

Zorro wasn't finished though. He used his paws carefully to spread her delicious ass cheeks apart and lined himself up at her rear entrance. He pushed in slowly, knowing he needed to take it easy so as not to hurt her. Anica whimpered and bucked slightly at the invasion. The sensation was new to her. She had never had anal before. Zorro gripped her hips, slowly working his way into her and stopping just shy of his knot again. He paused, waiting for her to give him a sign that this was okay.

Anica gave him exactly what he wanted. He had paused too long and she whined softly, gently pushing her hips back against him for more. Zorro started with long, slow strokes. Once he had turned Anica into a melted, pleasure filled mess, he began to buck his hips a little more erratically. He was taken by surprise as Anica cried out and bucked her hips again with the power of her orgasm. The muscles of her ass clenched around him so tightly, he needed to stop because he couldn't move. Once the orgasm passed and her muscles relaxed, he could begin again. The tightness was enough for him that he was already close to his own orgasm. He panted and huffed, still bucking into her in an uneven pace as he chased his own orgasm. He slammed in one final time, knotting her and howling as he came harder than ever before.

Anica remained a panting, melted mess on the bed, unmoving even after he was able to pull out of her. She could swear she felt his semen deep inside her intestines and lower stomach. Zorro laid beside her, trying to catch his breath as well. A pleased grin graced his black lips. Anica saw and giggled softly.

"So proud of yourself," she giggled softly. "You're a total dick." She was teasing, of course, but he barked softly in protest.

"You chose me for your mate, so you lost the right to argue with me," she teased, affectionately poking his nose. "Anica, Zoroark lover extraordinaire. And you, Zorro, are knotting a human two to three times daily now. What would the other Pokémon think?" He tilted his head slightly and huffed.

"You're right, they wouldn't care," she giggled. "Only humans care. Which is why our relationship needs to be kept secret. Do you understand? Did you learn your lesson last night?" Zorro nodded quickly. While it was some of the best sex that he'd had with her, he wasn't ready to submit all of his control to her again for a little while.

"Good boy," Anica purred, giving him a gentle kiss before going to shower and make some sweet malasada for them both. Zorro ate quietly beside Anica, allowing himself to get a little lost in thought as he watched her. He had known from the start that Anica was different. After all, it was her strong sense of independence and brazen personality that drew him to her in the first place. He was quickly learning he had been a little unprepared for just how strong he was. In the almost year he'd known her, he'd never seen anything but spitfire from her. She had never cried and never let anyone insult her.

That meant, he thought, she had to have experienced a pretty big trauma before she even saved him that day. While he liked to think his evolution meant he had better power over her in his bigger size, it wasn't true in the slightest. If she gave into him, it was her choice. She certainly wasn't going to allow him to do anything to her that she didn't want. Not that he would ever want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. But he certainly had underestimated the dynamic of their relationship.

"So, what should we do with my day off?" Anica asked him. "We can catch a ferry over to go relax at Mailie Gardens. Or we can go to the Hau'Oli Shopping District." He looked at her, tilting his head. He leaned over, gently nuzzling her.

"Or we can stay on Akala and go to Heahea Beach," she said. He chirped softly, gently licking her cheek. She smiled lightly.

The trip to the beach from her house on Route 6 wasn't far. Anica laid a towel out on the sand, laying down on top of it and enjoying the warm sun. Zorro had other plans. While his mate sunbathed, he walked out far enough into the water that it reached his waist. He crouched down so the water met his shoulders, tilting his head back as he enjoyed the cool sensation of the water through his fur and on his skin. He barked happily and could hear a soft giggle from Anica.

His chosen mate finally walked over and into the water to join him. He playfully grabbed her waist, pulling her down into his lap under the water. She blushed lightly, but thankfully it looked innocent on the outside since the water hid their actions. She teasingly rubbed her hip against his crotch, and he whined softly.

"I won't do too much," she whispered. "After all, you'll need to be able to walk out of the water eventually. And I definitely don't want you to have to suffer until we get home." She gave his muzzle an affectionate stroke with both hands and a soft peck on his nose. He grumbled softly and she giggled again. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in so she could whisper directly in his ear.

"All this saltwater… We're both going to have to shower when we get home…" Zorro shivered slightly and stared at her. His mouth was practically watering at the thought of what kind of position he could take her in in the shower. His erection pressed against her thigh readily. He whined softly, gently rutting against her soft skin impatiently.

"Naughty boy," she whispered seductively. "You've gotten yourself all excited and you have to wait until we get home. Are you even going to be able to walk?" She stood up and walked back up onto the beach. She fished the extra towel she brought for him out of her bag. He walked out of the water and directly to her so she could wrap the towel around his hips to hide his erection before anyone could notice.

"Let's go home," Anica purred, gently taking his paw in her hand and leading the way. He looked up at the sky, thinking about what he had gotten himself into with such a girl as her. He could only hope he'd be able to keep up with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Once home, Zorro eagerly peeled off Anica's clothes as he licked her neck. Her flesh still tasted like sunshine and sea salt. He had her pinned against the living room wall before she even had a chance to react. He growled softly, running his tongue along her collarbone. And she was shaking. Her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven. Zorro could feel her heart beating more and more rapidly against his chest. There was a smell he wasn't used to mixed in with her arousal: fear. But she hadn't been afraid of him before now. Before he had taken her control from her. It clicked in his brain.

Zorro gently pulled the girl away from the wall. Anica opened her eyes halfway. He moved her into the bathroom with him. He let her run the water in the shower, waiting until the water was warm before pulling her under the spray with him. She had relaxed but only a little. As the warm water rushed over them, he ran his tongue eagerly over her breasts and took special care to tease her nipples. She moaned softly, arching her chest towards his mouth as he did. He pulled back a little to point at the soap.

Anica giggled softly, grabbing the shampoo and using it to wash her hair. She then used more of it, rubbing it in her palms and scrubbing it through Zorro's fur, lathering him up before having him rinse it out. A small handful of soap followed, being rubbed into a lather between her palms before wrapping her hands around his erection. She carefully used both hands to rub his erection, the slickness of the soap eliminating any friction. Zorro leaned back against the side of the shower as he huffed and moaned.

After rinsing it off, Anica knelt down and took the head of his erection into her mouth, gently suckling. He growled softly, gripping her hair in his claws. He loved the feeling of her mouth on his erection. Anica whimpered softly as he held her hair, keeping her head steady as he fucked her throat. Every time his knot touched her lips, he moaned. He pulled back before he came, not ready to have this encounter over yet. Anica stood up and Zorro pressed her back against the tiled wall.

He pushed the girl's left leg up, keeping a grip on her right thigh and penetrating her with one quick thrust, stopping just shy of his knot. His rhythm started fast. Anica was moaning, but her eyes were shut, and she was shaking again. She was gripping his shoulders more tightly than normal. Zorro nuzzled her gently, switching to teasing her with slow, long strokes instead. He felt her grip relax, the shaking stopped, and she was leaning back against the tile as he thrust.

Zorro paused, quickly picking both of her legs around his hips so he had her hoisted in his arms. He kept her up against the tiled wall for leverage, burying his face in her neck and knotting her immediately. He listened to the pitch of her moans change, feeling her walls contract around him as she grew close. He rutted into her, bringing her to orgasm. He fucked her straight through her first orgasm and into her second one. He gave her a third orgasm and on her fourth, he howled as he let loose. Anica could feel her uterus swell with his seed, moaning softly as she held onto him tightly.

She felt her feet touch the shower floor again. Still panting, she hadn't let go of Zorro yet. The dark fox Pokémon invested his time in nuzzling her cheek and neck, giving soft licks, and gently dragging his claws through her wet hair. Eventually, she let go of him and turned off the water. She got out of the shower, drying herself off before grabbing a towel and helping him dry his wet fur too. Eventually, she just plugged in the hair dryer and he relaxed as she dried him that way. She used it on her own hair.

Zorro went to the bedroom, laying back on the bed to just enjoy the after pleasure of their session. Eventually, Anica crawled into bed beside him, draping her arm across his stomach. She pointed her face down towards his fur and he gently nuzzled the back of her head. It didn't take any time for him to notice how tense she felt. While she purposefully kept her breaths shallow, he could feel the unevenness of them. He could smell her tears. She had never cried, and now, had he made her? Had he reduced her to this?

A soft whimper came from the back of his throat as he struggled to find a solution. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Was he supposed to comfort her? Or was he supposed to not draw attention to it? He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want her to become more emotional. She was purposefully hiding her emotions from him, so what was he supposed to do? Instead of forcing her to move, he purposefully shifted further under her so he could gently press his lips to hers. He lightly licked her cheek and nuzzled her affectionately. Anica gently wrapped an arm around his neck, returning his affection but offering no explanation of her thoughts and feelings. She offered no answer to if it was his fault or not.

Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he had been too greedy with her. She had told him that while Pokémon didn't care, humans did. Their relationship had to be kept a secret. He couldn't show her off like a human partner could. He couldn't display any affection for her in front of other humans. He couldn't tell anyone about her, even if he could speak like a human could. Had it become too much for her? She deserved to be shown off, bragged about, given affection, and be told that she was loved. He cried softly and nudged her gently.

"I don't care," she said simply, as he tilted his head. "I don't care that our relationship is private. I know you well enough that I know what you're thinking, even if you can't actually 'speak' to me. I know you love me, and I know I love you. So just stop, okay? There is nothing for you to be upset about." He looked down at her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. He held her as tightly as he could while keeping her comfortable. He barked very softly. He did love her immensely.

"You're starting to get sappy on me." Anica sighed softly. She didn't really mind all that much. She just didn't know how to handle it. She had never been loved or been in love. This was new for her. And maybe it was easy for Zorro because it was embedded in his nature. Pokémon loved, sometimes even without condition. Humans were so much more complicated than that. She knew she was lucky to have Zorro come into her life. But the concept was a little lost on her. Not having had it, she wasn't sure what kind of difference it made for her yet. Zorro purred softly, nuzzling her more. Anica smiled lightly.

"Yes, yes, you're all mine," she said serenely. "I'm all yours. That's all that matters, right?" Zorro chirped softly and stole a kiss, which Anica gladly returned.

"My what a big tongue you have…" she purred softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Zorro wasn't planning on letting Anica's thoughts get the better of her. He didn't even bother to nudge her awake this time. As his morning erection ached to be relieved, he gently spread her legs apart. He laid on his stomach, pushing his paws under her hips and pulling her sex to his mouth. He wriggled his tongue inside her, immediately going to her g-spot. Anica was awake by the time that familiar sensation coiled in her lower stomach. She moaned loudly, arching her back and gripping the red fur on top of his head. Her feet and toes curled, body stiffening and then shaking with her subsequent orgasm. Zorro eagerly drank her juices as they rushed down his tongue and into his mouth. He withdrew his tongue to lick his lips clean.

"Naughty, naughty boy," Anica panted softly. She rolled onto her stomach, raising her hips so she was on display for him. Zorro huffed softly, his erection twitching. He grabbed her hips and drilled his tongue into her from behind. The girl squealed beneath him, bucking her hips slightly with the rhythm of his tongue.

"Zorro, Zorro, that tongue," she moaned wildly. "Oh, Arceus, that tongue… But I want your cock too, baby…" Zorro huffed again, returning his tongue to that precious nerve cluster and reveling in the delicious noises she produced. He gave Anica two more orgasms before withdrawing his tongue. He pulled back and looked her over. She whined softly, her chest heaving as she gripped the pillow beneath her head. Her hips were still up in the air, but she clearly didn't have any strength to keep her upper body aloft. Her skin was glistening with a light layer of sweat.

"Zorro, don't stop," she whined softly. "I want it. Give it to me. Knot me right now!" Zorro didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hips once more, lining himself and going knot deep in one thrust as she moaned. He groaned softly, pausing and enjoying the sensation of her inner walls spasming around him. He began bucking his hips, his tip entering and exiting that ring of muscles at the end of her canal. Anica was practically crying from the ecstasy. He gripped her tighter, claws piercing her skin to leave behind little marks that would be covered by her clothes.

With the intense pleasure and the preceding orgasms, it didn't take much to bring her to another one. Zorro continued bucking against her, penetrating deeper into her womb through her orgasm. He cried out as he spilled himself inside of her. He wasn't letting up on her yet though. After his member slipped out of her, his tongue returned to her clit, licking her furiously while she was still sensitive. Anica yelped and whimpered, rolling her hips and screaming her pleasure. He brought her to another orgasm quickly. Anica's lower half finally collapsed. Her whole body was trembling from the mind-numbing pleasure. And her muscles didn't want to work anymore. Zorro grinned.

"Ooh, that's not even fair…" Anica said breathily, pouting slightly. "Now I can't move…" Zorro grinned, even chuckling somewhat. He leaned down, gently licking her cheek and nuzzling her.

"I'm fine," she groaned softly.

It was later that evening, at work, that everything would change in Zorro's eyes. It started out normally. He stood slightly off to the side as Anica went over her start of shift procedures. She continuously gave him sensual looks and small smiles. It excited him to see her so happy like that. That's why it caught him off guard when she ducked underneath the counter, pressing herself into the largest size open cabinet she could find. He wondered what she was doing, only realizing she was covering her head as tears cascaded down her face. Blood was seeping from her lip where she was biting it. Her body convulsed and quivered, though she made no sound.

"Hello, is anyone here?" a voice asked, and Zorro looked up. It was a man of decent stature, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed pretty affluent, actually. Zorro barked, getting Joy's attention. She quickly came over to the counter.

"I'm so sorry, sir, the café worker must have just stepped out quickly to get some supplies," Joy lied in her cheerful voice. "Please, I'll be more than happy to serve you."

"Oh, yes, very well," he said. "May I please have a Roserade Tea to go?" Joy nodded and prepared his drink for him. She said goodbye and waited until he was out the door.

"Take her home," Joy whispered softly. Zorro quickly pulled Anica out from the space under the counter. He pulled her over her shoulder, holding her with one arm and sprinting back home as fast as his legs would allow. Once inside the door, he lowered her onto the couch and looked at her. She wasn't crying anymore, but she seemed to be staring at nothing. She looked almost catatonic.

Zorro whimpered softly before gently nuzzling her and affectionately licking her cheeks. Anica inhaled sharply, throwing her arms around Zorro's neck and catching his tongue in her mouth to suckle gently. She didn't let him protest, moving one hand down to tease his cock out of its sheath. She wrapped her hand around it, pumping rhythmically which caused him to moan. He gave in, unable to do anything else. Her clothes were on the floor in moments, and he had fallen back into a sitting position on the couch.

Anica straddled his hips, moaning as she slid herself down on him. Her arms were around Zorro's neck again and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hips rolled in desperate, fast pace. He moaned and huffed in pleasure beneath her, letting her have whatever she wanted from him. He dragged his tongue along her neck and jawline affectionately while giving complete control over to her. Anica gently brushed her tongue against his to return the affection, bucking her hips erratically as she chased her orgasm, driving herself straight down and coming all over his cock.

She was panting now, trying her best to keep at this pace, but Zorro could sense her exhaustion. He lifted her up under her butt, standing so his cock never left her. He laid her back on the couch and took over top, knotting her quickly and fucking her cervix. She was howling, clawing at him wildly and arching into him. He wanted to help her forget as he chased her orgasm for her. Several orgasms from Anica and one from Zorro left them both a hot mess of tangled limbs on the couch. Anica's eyes were closed as her entire body relaxed. Zorro kept her safely wrapped in his arms. Eventually, once Anica was asleep, Zorro was able to gently carry her to bed. He tucked her in and laid beside her, falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I'll have another short fic posted soon. Thank you, The Really Real Bob for all your reviews and all your help. Enjoy!**

As Anica opened her eyes, she realized, with some surprise, she didn't feel any impatient nudging this morning. Her partner hadn't woken her up for help to ease his morning wood. She turned her head, meeting Zorro's cerulean eyes with her own dark amethyst. He had woken first, as usual, but opted to watch his mate sleep instead of waking her. He felt something was wrong by the way she had been acting from the beginning. The previous night's events had simply solidified that into knowledge. Whatever trauma she had faced before he came into her life still affected her. Anica sighed softly.

"I love you, you know," she said softly, voice a little shaky. Zorro chirped softly, tilting his head before nuzzling her gently.

"No, I really love you," she said, and he could hear the hint of emotion welling in her throat. "I need you. You make my life better… So much better…" Zorro leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He purred as she pressed kisses along his jawline. He nuzzled her more, wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly running his tongue along her collarbone and up her neck. He felt her shiver under the administration. Zorro purred again, grinning.

He didn't need to press her for details. He didn't need her to relive her nightmares for explanation. He was content to know that he made things better for her. He was ecstatic to know she loved him as much as he loved her. He was too focused on the way her lips pressed down his neck and chest, leading to his stomach. His eyes shut, completely unable to deny the welcoming warmth of her mouth. He huffed softly, listening to her soft moans as she emphatically sucked the length of his cock, twirling her tongue around his knot every time she reached the base.

When she pulled up, he grabbed her arms and pulled her under him with a soft but possessive growl. She shivered beneath him, running her hands along the sides of his muzzle. He moved down, pushing his nose against her clit as he snaked his tongue inside her cavern. He teased her g-spot but took extra time to explore the other nerve clusters inside her as well. She panted and mewled softly, arching her back and pressing herself harder against his mouth.

It was easy to say that he turned her into a mess without any effort. Purrs and possessive growls lead him to draw three intense orgasms from her with his tongue alone. He rose up, licking his lips clean as he looked down at his mate. Anica was breathing heavily, the thin layer of moisture on her skin glistening with every heave of her chest. She watched him, dazed but eager for more. He slid his erection against her slit, grinding against her before just slipping the tip of his cock in.

She whimpered softly, moving her hips to try and push him in farther, but he was one step ahead of her, so she couldn't. After a few moments of watching her struggle for more, he slid into her just a tiny bit at a time, stopping just at his knot. She moaned softly as she felt his entire length. He drew back and slid back in, agonizingly slow. Anica whined and bucked her hips impatiently. Zorro grinned down at her, repeating the torturous action.

"Zorro, please don't tease me, baby," she whined softly. "Please, I can't stand it. Give it to me. Please." He huffed and growled softly, bringing his hips back and building up a steadier pace, still not knotting her yet so he could thrill her with the entire length continuously. He was rewarded with gasping moans and nails digging into his back as she clutched him tightly. Zorro knew what he wanted. He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the side of Anica's neck until he tasted her blood in his mouth. Anica screamed, grabbing the back of his neck tightly, her hips bucking under him as her entire body was seized by another orgasm.

Zorro withdrew his teeth, running his tongue over the mark he'd left on her. Anica was his and only his. And she seemed just as thrilled by that as he was. She was getting close and as she came again, he knotted her. Zorro used his paws to push Anica's knees up towards her chest, giving himself an even better angle to fuck her senseless. It didn't take much. Anica was screaming, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he fucked her cervix hard. Her feet seized, toes curling inward, so they made perfect crescent shapes.

Zorro leaned forward a little further, grunting softly and huffing as he felt the tip of his cock pushing through that ring of muscles. How he wished he could get her pregnant, not that the act of trying wasn't good enough. Anica cried out, arching her back as she came hard again. Her inner muscles clenched him tightly, her cervix dilating slightly so he could push in just a little bit farther. As her cervix tightened against him once more, he howled as he spilled his seed inside of her, filling her womb completely again.

Zorro placed his paws on the bed to balance his weight, panting heavily. Anica was struggling to catch her breath as well. Once his softening cock retracted, he crashed beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and gently licking her cheek. Anica giggled softly, sounding a little like she was still drunk from the euphoric high of her orgasms. Zorro purred, grinning and very proud of himself.

He loved what he did to her. He would do it all day, every day if she wanted him to. For now, they held each other, skin against fur, exchanging tender kisses. After the displays of affection, Zorro dropped his face down to the crook of her neck, gently pressing in. Anica gently stroked the back of his head and neck, humming softly in appreciation. She sighed softly, then giggled a little.

"I think I'm actually sore, Zorro," she purred. Zorro looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Just a little." She giggled again. "I still feel up to going to work. Are you coming with me?"


End file.
